


Welcome to the Tree House

by A_Taupe_Fox



Series: Taupe's Ficlet Instruments Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Instruments: Wk. 4 - Boy Next Door, Gen, Implied Attempted Animal Abuse, Jonathan is a Villain., Kid!Fic, Kiddo Club House, tree house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Maia and Isabelle have a treehouse. Jonathan is NOT allowed in.Clary might be a different story.Ficlet Instruments week 4: The Boy Next Door





	Welcome to the Tree House

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Boy Next Door.

He's _ terrible_," Izzy said with a pout, "he's _ terrible_, an' I don't wanna let him in the treehouse."

Maia looked at Izzy then walked to the cut-out square that served as a window for the tree house.

Jonathan stood on the ground, and as soon as he saw Maia's head stick out the window, he picked up a rock and threw it up at tree house 

Maia pulled her head back in, flinching away from the window. The rock clattered harmlessly against the wall.

"YOU SUCK!!" Maia shouted back, retreating to the middle of the treehouse. She turned to Isabelle with a glint in her eye.

"He _ is _ terrible," she said, decisively, "let's make sure he _ never _ gets up here."

Isabelle grinned, dark and fierce, with a fire in her eyes. "Yeah!"

The rope ladder up to the treehouse had gotten pulled up when they first heard footsteps. (They _ had _ checked who it was first, because Izzy's older brother Alec was usually pretty okay. Even though he was _ really old_, and sometimes mean, and a _ boy_.)

As soon as they'd seen that it was Jonathan, the boy next door who had moved in a few weeks ago. Izzy and Maia had made a pact to never _ ever _ be nice to him, because he pulled Maia's hair and he'd tried to _ step on _ Izzy's pet snake, Hissy.

Jonathan had a sister, and they thought maybe _ she _ was okay. Clary had helped them rescue Hissy, but Izzy and Maia weren't yet sure if Clary had earned entrance to the treehouse yet.

"YOU BETTER COME OUT!!" Jonathan shouted, "I'VE GOT YOUR SNAKE!!"

"No!!" Isabelle screamed and rushed to the window and shoved her head out, even though Maia tried to hold her back.

Neither of them were looking at the other window, on the opposite side of the treehouse. The bang, thud, and soft "Ow!" had Maia and Izzy both turning back in shock to face the red-haired little girl who had just climbed into the treehouse.

"He _ doesn't_," Clary said triumphantly, holding up a zipped-up lunchbox that was hanging around her neck, "I would _ never _ let him hurt Hissy."

Isabelle's eyes got wide. She leapt across the treehouse to carefully unzip the lunchbox. Hissy was happily coiled in the corner of the container, unbothered by being carried around.

"Hissy," Isabelle said softly, reaching out for the snake. When it smelled her, it slithered up her fingers to wrap around her wrist. Izzy glanced at Maia. Intention confirmed, Izzy nodded and looked at Clary. "You _ saved _ him," Izzy said, "you can _ always _ come in the tree house."

"_Not _ Jonathan," Maia clarified, darkly. 

"No boys allowed!" Clary said with a determined smile.

"Except Hissy," Isabelle corrected, then, after a pause, "and _ sometimes _ Alec."

"_Sometimes _ Alec," Maia agreed. He was okay sometimes, when he wasn't being dumb, mean and _ old. _

"Got it," Clary said, beaming.

"Welcome to the tree house," Maia said, walking over to give Clary a hug, "you can come up any time."

  



End file.
